Living in the Past
by Harvest Loon
Summary: Luke X Angela X Chase. After falling out of love with the Waffle Town waiter, Angela moves back to the city. Years later, with a little persuasion from her mom, she realises it's time to go back. Which path of life will Waffle Town take her down?
1. Back to where she began

Living in the Past

Chapter 1- Back to where she began.

**Gasp! What's this? Another long story? You lucky things. Now don't worry 'A Green Dress and a Flaming Bandanna' will still be updated just as quickly but as for 'I left my heart in mineral town'…yea I'm having a break from it for a while basically because I have a mild case of writers block with it and I need to write something new to get me out of that so here we go. Chapter one of my new Luke X Angela X Chase story. Enjoy and please read and review.**

'Waffle Town?' Angela yelled 'No mom, I'm not going back there!' She folded her arms and turned her back on the woman who stood by the kitchen counter flicking hastily through a newspaper.

'Well why not?' Her mother yelled back slamming her hands down on the bench.

'Don't pretend like you don't know!' The spoilt city girl glanced over to the extremely elaborate fireplace, where on top sat a picture of her in her younger days wrapped in the arms of a young man with peach coloured hair.

'Angela…you've got to let go of the past dear.'

The brunette could feel her eyes begin to water as she reminisced on the last day she saw him.

_Flash Back~_

'_But Angela my love-'_

'_Ugh don't…don't call me that!'_

'_But you don't understand, Angela the feather is for you!'_

'_Oh stop it Chase! The rumours I've heard are just…ugh get out of my sight! I'm leaving this place on the first ferry I can catch!'_

'_But I love you!'_

'_Well…I don't love you. Goodbye Chase.'_

_End of Flashback~_

'Come on honey. Don't you want to see all your old friends? You used to love that island.'

She raised a finger to her cheek and brushed away the tear which had somehow escaped.

Although she hated to admit it, her mother was right. Angela had intended to spend the rest of her life in Waffle Town. Over the years the old place had grown very close to her heart and she wouldn't change a thing about it. She had her best girlfriends Kathy, Anissa and Renee, and her best guy friend Luke. She had a beautiful black horse named Josie and a smallish terrier dog named Cora. She attended school on the top floor of the town hall until she was 16 when she left to work permanently on the farm.

She was happy, content and, although things didn't work out, in love.

'But…what if they don't accept me?'

Her mother rolled her eyes and approached her from behind pulling her into a tight embrace.

'Sometimes, even though it can be pretty hard, it's best to put yourself out on a ledge. There a strong chance of falling but also a chance the wind will catch you and whisk you off on an unknown journey. I think you're gonna have to take that risk sweetie.'

Angela nodded.

'How come you always know what to say?'

The gentle, kind-hearted woman chuckled releasing her daughter and taking a step back.

'I'm a mom. It's in our nature. Now come on, how about I give Mayor Hamilton a ring?'

Angela groaned and threw back her head in defeat.

'Fine! But…the farm…it'll be a mess!'

Her mom hesitated trying to remember the number before beating it into the handset.

'Nothing you can't handle, eh Angie?'

The next morning Angela pulled two large suitcases out from under her bed and unzipped them.

She took a deep breath before opening her cupboard door and staring up at the wall of shoes and accessories (which was nothing compared to her clothes cupboard).

'Where to start?' She said picking up a pair of stiletto heels she had worn once to her aunts wedding. 'I can't take all this stuff!'

From there on she carefully chose a wide selection which could be worn on many different occasions.

She had worked her way in towards the back of the closet, flinging out anything that could possibly be needed.

'Aha! I knew I find that scarf some-'She stopped midsentence as hidden underneath the piece of fluffy material she had snatched, sat a small wooden box with the words _'For my one and only Angela' _Engraved in gold letters on the front.

She picked it up carefully and blew away the dust which had formed a thin layer over the lid. She ran her fingers over the letters before opening it gently. The inside was lined with green velvet and on another piece of soft material lay a small pink stone attached to a silver chain.

Angela carefully lifted the intricate necklace and held it up to the light. Another fond memory.

_Flashback~_

'_Okay, close your eyes!' The rather bossy waiter said leading her over to a table in the corner of the Inn. 'No peeking now!'_

_Angela nodded shutting her eyes tightly._

_Chase disappeared off into the kitchen and reappeared several moments later._

'_Okay, you can open them now!'_

_The peach haired boy stood in front of her holding a small wooden box._

'_Happy Birthday!' He sang beaming from ear to ear._

'_Wow Chase, thank you so much!' Angela said reaching out and taking the box off him._

'_For my one and only Angela!' He said a pink hue settling on his cheeks._

_The farm girl carefully opened the lid and pulled out the beautiful necklace. She blinked furiously at it trying to think of something to say._

'_You like it?' Chase asked rocking back and forth on his heels._

'_Like it? I love it! I-It's beautiful, too beautiful for someone like me.'_

_Chase took the piece of jewellery out of her hands and undid the latch, clipping it in place around her neck._

'_Angela something like that doesn't even compare to your beauty.'_

_End of flashback~_

'ANGELA, ARE YOU ALMOST READY?' Her mom's voice called from downstairs.

She dropped the necklace back into the box and shut the lid dropping it into her bag.

'YEA ALMOST!' She called back.

She grabbed the handles and quickly flew into her clothes closet, quickly pulling things off hangers and throwing them in.

She zipped up the cases and grabbed her jacket before heading out into the hall. She paused in the door way glancing around her pretty much empty room. It was sad for her to be leaving but she knew she was doing the right thing.

She sat quietly in the car on the way to the docks staring out the window.

'You excited?' Her mother said glancing between her daughter and the road.

Angela took a deep breath.

'I guess a little. I'm kinda nervous.'

Her mom chuckled.

'You'll have a great time. Plus you won't have your dad and me hanging around getting in your way all the time!'

She stared out at the yellow taxi's which flew past and watched the reflection of their car in the shiny windows of the skyscraper buildings.

'Yea but I like you and dad being around all the time! I don't know how I'm gonna cope on my own!'

Her mother shook her head.

'Nonsense. You're a big girl now Angela. 25 years of age! You need to get out there by yourself.'

They drove into the car park by the harbour and began to say their goodbyes.

'I'm really going to miss having you around Angie. Take care of yourself now you here!'

Angela nodded setting down her bags and wrapping her arms around her mother for the last time.

'I'll ring you tonight kay? Take care of dad.'

She grabbed her luggage and began to walk down the pier to board the boat.

'ALL ABOARD!' Called a man with white hair whilst ringing a bell. 'Well I'll be! Miss Angela? Heading back to Waffle Town?'

Angela blushed.

'Sure am Pascal. Miss me?' She teased.

'I sure did. It was always your smile that brightened my mornings. It'll be great to have you back kiddo!'

She found a seat in the back where she had a good view out to sea. It was only then she realised that she was in fact the only soul on the vessel.

'I guess that's us!' Pascal said undoing the rope and starting up the engine.

The brunette glanced back to where her mother stood by her car still in her pyjamas with a cardigan wrapped around her that was at least two sizes too big.

She would miss the city, but she new what waited for her in Waffle Town was sure to take her mind of it.

**Thanks for reading. Yes yes I know there wasn't really anything on Luke in this chapter but this is in fact a Luke X Angela story so it's all to come. Reviews are love and they mean a lot to me. I'll update soon I promise. Thanks again.**


	2. A Lover and a Friend

Living in the Past

Chapter 2- A lover and a friend

**Hey guys, so that's chapter one out of the way (it's always the hardest). Now we can into all the interesting stuff. Please read and review. Thanks and enjoy.**

As the boat pulled into the docks on Waffle Island, Angela could feel her chest tighten. Butterflies began to batter around in her stomach and a lump had built in her throat.

'Land Ahoy!' Pascal shouted grabbing a rope and swinging it around a steel post like a lasso.

The city girl stood up and grabbed her bags, making her way to the front of the boat.

'Good luck Angela. It's good to have you back.' The white haired sailor said to her, patting her on the back reassuringly.

There was something about the way he said 'Good Luck' that made her quake with fear. She had left the town 7 years ago on a bad note, shall we say, and was worried to how the town's folk would react on her return.

She practically fell off the boat catching her toe on a loose plank on the pier.

'Same old Waffle Town.' Angela muttered to herself whilst trying to balance her bags equally on her shoulders.

Once she had straightened herself out she began to make her way towards the centre of town.

Just as she had remembered it to be, the place was empty. The only sounds to be heard were the squeaking of the sign hanging of 'On the Hook' fishing tackle shop as the wind blew past and the echoing clacks of her cork sandals on the pavement.

Everything was exactly as she remembered. The lighthouse still had a broken window, there was still a slate missing from the roof of the clinic, the giant crates still sat outside the Inn in exactly the same spot.

She paused by the steps which led to Waffle Square and took her water bottle out of her handbag. The sun was particularly strong that day and she could feel her skin starting to burn.

As she drank something caught her eye. On the corner of the street stood a large sign post pointing in the direction of different shops.

_I just have to check!_ She thought as she trotted over. She crouched down and squinted at the back of the wooden poll.

_~C 4 A~ _Had been roughly engraved into the wood. A smile played on Angela's lips as she ran her finger over the initials thinking back to the day the two young teens had carved it.

She then glanced over to the door of the Inn. She knew how much she needed to see him but there was something holding her back.

_I was so rude to him. Maybe he doesn't want to see me. What if he rejects me? What if everybody rejects me? Maybe I should just leave now before they even know I'm here… No Angela, you have to do this! Pull yourself together!_

She stood up brushing off her white, sleeveless tank top and returning to her bags.

She hesitated at the door of the Inn swallowing hard as she pushed it open.

She entered quietly so as not to draw too much attention to herself. She closed the door gently behind her and walked over to a nearby table setting her bags down.

There weren't many people around. Colleen stood over by the check in desk with her head stuck in a log book. Jake was polishing the banister of the large staircase and Maya was clearing tables.

'Anissa! What is there not to understand?' Angela froze staring over towards the hatch. 'I want 1 crate of carrots, 1 crate of tomatoes and 4 large cauliflowers!'

_Breathe Angela! Breathe!_

'Well I don't care if they're out of season! Don't you store um all in a big freezer or something?'

Angela smoothed down her hair and licked her lips to make them look kind of glossy.

'Ugh, you people are so hard to work with! I hate having to repeat myself!'

She began to walk over towards where the familiar voice sounded placing her hands down gently on the counter staring at the waiter whom she hadn't seen in 7 years.

_Wow, he's even more gorgeous than I remember him to be!_

'Look, just give the phone to Ruth or something your clearly not getting my-'

As his amethyst eyes met with hers he froze mid sentence letting the phone drop out of his hold and hit the tiled floor with a loud crack.

'Hi Chase…long time no see huh?' She said nervously staring back at him.

The stunned waiter blinked furiously his jaw dropping open.

'A-A-Angela?' He stuttered raising his hand and brushing a few peach strands of hair out of his eyes.

Angela nodded, a smile spreading across her face.

'Miss me?'

Chase nodded before running out of the kitchen and grabbing her by the hips lifting her into his arms and spinning around.

'You, you came back!' He said, his voice breaking.

Angela giggled wrapping her arms around his neck.

'It's so good to see you again and listen all that stuff I said about you all those years ago…I was an idiot then. I was stupid and immature and had no idea of my feelings for you so please just-'

Chase crushed his lips to hers, moving his hands to the small of her back and pulling her in closer to him.

After several moments he pulled away. Angela took a deep breath smiling and looking up into his eyes.

'You have no idea how hard it was for me to leave you!' She said hugging him tightly.

'You have no idea how hard it was for me to watch you leave knowing I was the cause of it.' He replied resting his chin on her shoulder.

Angela let go of him and took a step back.

'Chase you weren't the cause of it! I was way overreacting, I loved you!'

'And I loved you double how much you loved me!'

Angela shook her head and stared at her feet.

'What about now?' She said meekly. 'Do you still love me?'

Chase sighed glancing around the restaurant in a nervous fashion.

'Angie you've been gone for 7 years…'

'So you don't? Oh goddess don't tell me you're married or something?' She said smacking her hand to her forehead.

Chase chuckled.

'No I'm not married. I told you I'd wait for you didn't I?'

'But…how did you know I was ever going to come back?'

Chase shrugged.

'I didn't, I just knew that it would be impossible for me to love anybody more than you so there'd be no point trying to find a girlfriend!'

Angela's eyes began to quiver.

'You never…'

She shook her head a tear managing to escape.

'No…I couldn't. Every time I went out with a guy I found myself comparing him to you. There was no point.'

Chase nodded pulling her into another embrace.

'Well the point is you're back now. You are staying right?'

Angela nodded.

'As long as you want me to.' She squeaked snuggling into his chest.

'Oh my goddess! Angela?' A high pitched, peppy voice said from beside them. 'You came back, you came back!' Maya sang jumping up and down.

'Hi Maya.' Angela said wiping her eyes and parting from Chase to give the waitress a hug.

'This is such a surprise, we thought you'd never return…Chase are you…crying?'

The two girls turned to stare at him whilst he dabbed his eyes and quickly turned away.

'No! It's a um…allergy…to you Maya!' He grumbled.

_Same old Chase!_

Maya made an oval shape with her mouth and stamped her foot.

'Why are you always so mean to me Chase? Can't you ever learn to be nice?' and with that she ran off.

The brunette was then quickly met by the warm embrace of Colleen who paused to stare after Maya and then continued on her welcoming.

'Angela! It's so nice to see you again. We all missed you terribly…especially Chase!' She said winking. Chase rolled his eyes and sleeked back his hair.

'Come on Angela, I'll help you with your bags.' Chase said grabbing one of the suitcases.

'Holy…What the hell is in this thing?' He said dropping it and rolling his shoulder.

'All my clothes silly! It's not that heavy.'

Angela grabbed the other one and the two headed towards the old farm.

'You know Angie, this place is pretty run down. It's been missing your TLC.'

As they rounded the bend Angela realised what he meant.

'Oh Goddess, look at this place!' She exclaimed looking around in horror.

'Hmph, I warned you.' Chase said carrying on towards the house, After all he was a cook and he was certainly not as chiselled and powerful as Luke and Owen.

Angela followed close behind pulling a small silver key out of her pocket. She forced it into the rusty lock and swung open the door.

Inside the house was dark and fusty. All the curtains were closed and there was a thick layer of dust covering most furniture.

Angela set her bag down by the door and quickly pulled back all the curtains and threw open all the windows trying to let some air in.

'Did no one ever think of coming to check on this place?' She said coughing and spluttering.

Chase shrugged.

'The only one who had a key was Hamilton and it um…well for me to come here it…well never mind.'

Angela took a deep breath and held up her freshly manicured nails inspecting them carefully.

'It's going to take me a while to get back into this whole business! You'll help me right?' She said glancing over to Chase who lurked by the door.

'Me? Angela I'm a chef not a…handy man!'

Angela rolled her eyes and ruffled her hair. She stood in silence for a few minutes trying to think of what to do, but she was rusty in that department as her mom had been making all her decisions for her over the past 7 years.

'Hey, how about you come over tonight and I make you something real nice?' Chase asked breaking the silence.

Angela smiled at him.

'Sure, that'd be great Chase, thanks so much.'

'Okay, be at my house for say…7.'

Angela nodded and waved slightly as the prudent waiter made his way back towards the Inn.

With nothing else to do Angela began to walk aimlessly around her farm, looking in despair at the wreck the place had become.

As she walked, clearly not watching her feet, she tripped and landed flat on her face into a patch of weeds.

'Argh, what the…?' She said angrily sitting up and looking back to what had tripped her. Covered in moss sat a small tree stump. Even such a tree stump brought back memories.

_Flashback~_

'_I'm not weak! Here give me that axe, I'll show you!' The determined 12 year old grabbed the shiny hatchet off her best friend, gripping it firmly._

'_Angela, you don't have the right training, you could hurt yourself!' The energetic island boy said taking a step back._

'_If you can do it Luke so can I!' With that she swung the axe high in the air and thrashed out at the tree getting the blade well and truly stuck in the bark._

_As the young farm girl struggled to get it free, Luke grabbed her from behind shoving her out of the way._

'_Let me show you how us pros do it!' He said yanking the blade out and wiping the sap off on his jeans. Then, once again, he swung the axe at the tree, cutting right through. 'TIMBER!' He shouted running back, grabbing Angela on the way._

_The two watched as the tree swayed back and forth before falling with a loud thump just where they had been standing._

'Wow!' Angela said lying flat on her back, Luke's arm still lying across her stomach. 'You really are strong!'

_The young boy with azure hair and golden eyes blushed._

'_It just takes practice.'_

_End of Flashback~_

A smile leaked over Angela's face as she leapt up and dashed off towards the path which led to Ganache Mine District.

As she approached she could hear the echoing sound of wood being chopped in the distance. Excitement built inside of her at the thought of seeing her best friend again.

She stopped at the entrance of Praline woods but instead of her familiar carpenter friend it was his dad Dale.

As he really wasn't the one she was interested in talking to at that moment in time she sped off once again towards the carpenter's shop aka Luke's house.

She paused by the door taking a deep breath and straightening out her denim mini-skirt before shoving open the heavy wooden door.

As she entered she glanced around nervously and sure enough over in the corner of the shop stood Luke who seemed to be sorting blocks of wood into different boxes.

'Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to know where I could find Dale would you?' She said biting her lip to stop her from giggling.

'Oh yea, um, I think he's out in the-'As he turned around he froze mid sentence just as Chase had done. A grin quickly spread across Angela's face as she read Luke's expression.

'Goddess Angela!' He yelled grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into a tight embrace. One of many yet to come. 'You're back, I don't believe this!'

'I missed your hugs so much Luke.' She said closing her eyes and squeezing him tightly.

'So you just missed my hugs? What about me?' He said in quite a serious tone.

Angela sniggered.

'Of course I missed you. I missed you more than words can describe you big goofball!'

'Aw, and I've missed you constantly calling me a goofball!'

The fact was that Luke was having a hard time processing the fact that his childhood crush was held tightly in his arms after being missing from his life for 7 whole years.

As she snuggled into his chest he looked down at her lovingly wondering if he was dreaming.

'So have you been to see Ch-Chase yet?' He stuttered as he didn't like to think of all the times he had had Angela stolen away from him by the Island's grumpiest waiter.

'Oh yea. I'm going to his house for dinner tonight.' She said cheerfully causing the carpenter's heart to twist and turn in his chest as he had been hoping the chef might not have accepted her.

'So I guess he took your return pretty well then huh?'

'Uh huh, I was so worried he would reject after what I did to him all those years ago.'

Luke sighed, his azure eyebrows knitting together.

'What did you actually do to him anyway?' He asked confusedly.

'I rejected his proposal. I was only 18 for Pete's sake. I wasn't ready to be a wife!'

'I wouldn't have put that sort of pressure on you!' Luke said quietly, muffling his words. Angela clearly didn't hear which was Luke's intention. 'So if Chase has you tonight that means I get you tomorrow night right?'

Angela, who was still held tightly to his chest, looked up slightly and smiled.

'It sure does. Don't worry Luke. I'm a reformed character. You won't have to worry about me crushing your poor little heart ever again.'

Luke's breathing hitched.

'I'm sure I don't know what you mean!' He said glancing down her with a panicky expression his face.

'Oh come on Luke I know you had a crush on me all those years ago. You couldn't have possibly made it any more obvious.'

Luke cleared his throat and let go of her taking a step back.

'Yea well, I guess I'm over that now so we can just concentrate on being friends.'

Angela hesitated before nodding.

'Well I'm glad because I'm gonna need your help to get my farm back in shape. It's a complete sham!'

Luke positioned his feet a little apart and swung his fist across his chest.

'Sure. Anything for my Ange!'

Angela giggled. It had been a successful morning. Her ex boyfriend was no longer her ex and her past best friend was her best friend again. Things were going good on the whole social front and she could tell her assumptions about moving back to Waffle Town being a horrible idea were all wrong.

**Thanks for reading people. Please please please review and I'll make sure to write more soon. **


	3. A Cavern of Memories

Living in the Past

Chapter 3- A cavern of memories.

**Hey guys. Thanks for the wait. I'm trying to balance out updating my other story and this one so I'll probably d 2 chapters of this and then go back to the other one. I have also set up a blog with reports on my fanfics and other interesting crap ^^ a link is available near the top of my profile. Anyway let's get on with chapter 3. Please review and enjoy.**

Angela said her goodbyes to Luke and made her way back to her farm to get ready for her date. She sat down on the edge of her rather damp and dusty bed and flung open her suitcase with gusto.

She carefully selected a pale green cocktail dress with a deep pink trim and dug around for a pair of pink stilettos to match before flying into the bathroom to change.

Once she had titivated a satisfactory amount, she grabbed her purse and headed out. She paused in her doorway looking up at the sky, she had forgotten how beautiful the sunsets were on the island.

_It was so hard to see the sun in the city as the skyscrapers and large apartments blocked it out._

She could remember the way to Chase's house quite clearly as she spent enough of her time there as a child. She giggled out her nervous laughter as the butterflies battered around in the pit of her stomach, it had been a while since she'd felt that.

She stopped again by Maple Lake, her eyes running over the glistening water where the ducks paddled around and the water-lillys floated. A large shadow hung over the lake from Ben's Tree which stood proudly on the other side beside Toby, the fisherman's house.

She sighed as she reminisced on the larks she and the other children had had there all those years ago.

_Flashback~_

'_No…Luke stop!' Angela screamed as the young, blue-haired boy slung her over his shoulder and began to march towards the waters edge. 'Please, put me down!' She yelled, beginning to giggle._

'_Nah ah! Ya don't steal a dude's bandana and get away with it missy!' He teased._

'_Chase…Chase help me!' She squealed over to the amateur chef in training who sat beneath the tree concentrating hard on some text book._

_He glanced up at them for several moments, a grin spreading across his lips but before he could do anything the young farm girl flew into the lake with a loud 'SPLASH!'_

_Both boys waited anxiously for the time she spent under the water both waiting for the right moment to dive in and save her, but eventually she appeared above the surface coughing and spluttering. _

_Chase exhaled and shook his head as he returned to his book._

'_Luke I…hate you!' She screeched as she paddled her way to the bank and hauled herself out._

'_Now we're even!' Luke said sitting down beside her and brushing the hair out of her eyes._

_Angela looked over at him pathetically, pond water dripping off her chin and nose._

'_I'm sorry.' Luke said smiling sheepishly, slightly scared of what Angela might do to him._

'_We are soooo not even!' he said in a threatening yet playful tone as she raised her hand and pushed him hard causing him to fall off the edge of the bank into the water._

_Chase's laughter bellowed from behind._

'_You show him Angie!' He said falling over onto his side and continuing to laugh._

_When Luke's head appeared he was laughing._

'_Alright…now we're even!' He said._

_End of Flashback~_

'It's pretty beautiful huh?' A familiar voice said from beside her.

Angela nodded glancing to her left her eyes locking with Chase's.

'It brings back memories.' She said, a smile gracing her lips.

Chase sniggered.

'Yea…it sure does.'

The two were silent for a short while as they looked out over the water.

_Flashback~_

'_Have you…ever been in love Angela?' The 14 year old Chase said lifting a lilly out of the water and beginning to pluck the petals from its head letting them flutter onto the moss which surrounded them._

_Angela watched the petals and shook her head._

'_No…I don't think so. Have you?' She said meekly stretching her legs out in front of her._

_Chase sighed looking up into her deep amethyst eyes and smiling._

'_Not before I met you.' He said a pink hue settling on his cheeks._

_Angela frowned tilting her head slightly to one side._

'_Ch-Chase what are you saying? Do you…love me?' She said quietly leaning in slightly and placing one hand on top of his._

_The peach-haired boy took a deep breath and shrugged his shoulders._

'_I-I'm not sure…I don't know how to tell.'_

_Angela giggled placing her other hand on his cheek._

'_Don't you think we're a little young to consider our messing around together to be love?' She said._

_Their eyes locked once again. Chase began to slowly lean in until their lips met. Angela's eyes widened, a thousand thoughts rushing through her head at once._

_What seemed like hours but what was in fact seconds, passed quickly as Chase pulled away opening his eyes slowly._

'_We're gonna get married when we're older okay?' Angela said smiling sweetly._

_Chase nodded._

'_Sure.'_

_End of Flashback~_

'We're gonna get married when we're older okay?' They both said smiling at each other.

'I wasn't joking when I said that you know.' Angela said weaving her fingers through his.

Chase smirked.

'I know, maybe I should have let you propose though. That might have been less embarrassing seeing as I definitely wouldn't have rejected you.'

Angela took a deep breath, her expression becoming troubled.

'Chase about that, I know I said I didn't love you and that I never wanted to see you again, I was young, I was scared. I just needed a break, I wasn't ready for such an intense relationship.'

The waiter smiled a smile that made the city girl weak at the knees.

'Hey, don't worry about it. This time it'll be different.'

He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers for a few seconds.

'Now come on, let's go inside.' He said leading her towards his quaint little cottage nestled neatly in beside the lake.

'Wow, it seems like ages since I've been in here. It hasn't changed a bit!' Angela said as she stood in the doorway looking around her. Chase shut the door behind them and slid past her into the kitchen. The whole house was open plan, a small kitchen in one corner and across from it a table beautifully decorated with a crisp white table cloth and expensive looking cutlery. To the left were a couple of sofas with a coffee table in between and beside that a small arch which led into the bedroom.

'It has been ages.' Chase replied 'It seems weird for you to be here.' He wiped his hands on a dish cloth and leaned up against the kitchen counter gazing over at Angela who still stood awkwardly by the door.

'Would you like me to go?' She said meekly her voice quiet and weak.

Chase raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

'It's a good weird, not at all weird like when I'm happily eating dinner in the evening and Maya is standing at my window with a basket of poisonous muffins or some sort of explosive cake that she's made with the best will in the world.'

Angela sniggered.

'Come on Chase. She's always had a crush on you…give her a break.' She said walking over to the extravagantly decorated table and sitting down hanging her purse over the back of her chair.

Chase turned back to his cooking and continued to stir the delicious smelling food that simmered in a large pot.

'Yolanda and Colleen have been trying to get us together ever since you left but it just…wasn't working.' He said sounding vexed.

Angela cleared her throat and began to twiddle her thumbs uneasily.

After about 5 more minutes of idle chat Chase finally sat down placing a bowl of exquisite smelling soup at each place setting.

'Thanks.' She said pleasantly as he poured each of them a glass of wine.

'To the future.' He said holding up his glass. Angela did the same, smiling sweetly as she clinked her glass off his and took a sip. 'I can't believe you came back.'

'Well, here I am. I guess it must have been really hard for you when I left, but believe me it was hard for me too.'

Chase shook his head peering down into his bowl mixing the liquid around with his spoon.

'Angela you have got no idea what I went through.'

Angela bit her lip dreading what was coming.

'Yolanda was getting so worried about me. I stayed in my house for days barely eating or drinking. I didn't speak to anybody, I didn't look at anybody, I guess I was just…depressed.'

Angela dropped her spoon and let her head fall into her hands.

'Goddess Chase I'm so sorry. I had no idea it would have that sort of effect on you.'

'Angela…do you have any idea of the feelings I had for you? It wasn't just some school kid crush…it was love!'

Angela took a deep breath and looked up at him, her face plastered with an apologetic expression.

'But please…let's just forget about it okay? You're back now and that's all that matters.' He said.

Angela who was lost for words nodded and continued to drink her soup in silence.

After dinner Angela sat in the living room whilst Chase tidied up.

'So what was life like in the city? Didn't the noise bother you?' He said occasionally glancing over at Angela who was sprawled out over one of the sofas twirling a few strands of hair around her finger.

'It took me a while to get used to but after a while I settled and things got better. My mom helped me a lot though. Without her I don't know what I would've done.'

Chase took off his apron and walked over towards her sitting down on the floor in front of the couch.

Angela lifted her hand and began playing with his hair.

'I do love you Chase you know that.' She whispered in his ear.

He nodded closing his eyes and letting his head fall back.

'So if I asked you to marry me again…what would you say?' He said opening one eye, the corners of his mouth turning up.

Angela sighed.

'What is it with you and marriage?' She said running her finger across his forehead and down his cheek.

'I've never felt like this before…and, even after 7 years my feelings for you are still just as strong. I don't want to let this go, I want to spend the rest of my life with you!' He said seriously sitting up and turning around to face her.

Angela sat still staring at him, desperately thinking of something to say. She didn't want to say no and hurt his feelings as she knew how delicate he was like that but by the same token she wasn't sure if getting married was what was best for her.

'Ch-Chase I-'

He reached into his back pocket and swiftly produced the blue feather he had offered her when she was 18.

'I have to go.' Angela said jumping up off the sofa pulling down her dress and prancing across the room to the table. She grabbed her purse off the back of the chair and headed for the door.

'Aw Angela come on!' Chase called after her standing up.

Angela turned to him closing her eyes and throwing her arms in the air.

'Please Chase. I just arrived today and I'm still trying to come to terms with being away from my family. My farm is a mess, I have barely any money…just let me settle in first okay? Then maybe…after a few months, we can have this conversation.' She turned away opening the door and heading out in the night leaving the chef standing speechless in his living room.

As Angela began to walk home she could feel her eyes filling with tears. She didn't want to be in that situation again after everything she'd been through.

She broke into a run tears rolling down her cheeks. She ran the whole way back to her house and flung open the door storming in and chucking her bag at the wall.

'Argh! I knew coming here was a bad idea!' She screamed falling onto her bed and kicking off her shoes.

…

She awoke the next morning, her eyes red and swollen after crying herself to sleep the night before.

She got out of bed quickly digging around in her bag for some oldish clothes she could wear. As she hunted she came across the small wooden box containing the necklace.

She took a deep breath as she opened the lid and peered in at the beautiful pink stone, her eyes full of sorrow. She lifted the delicate necklace out of the box and laid it across her palm. She then pulled a pair of shorts out of her bag and shoved the piece of jewellery into the pocket before pulling them on along with a green dress which sat out neatly over her hips.

There was only one person that could make her feel better in a situation like the one she was in and that was Luke. He had a way of cheering people up even in the worst of times.

She grabbed her bag and flew out the door making her way swiftly towards the carpenters.

Without any hesitations she pushed open the heavy door and went in. As she entered she was greeted by the warm, friendly smiles of Bo and Dale who stood by the counter clearly discussing business which Bo looked completely uninterested in.

'Angela!' The blond teen said with glee jumping up off his stool and catching her in a tight embrace. 'Luke said you were back but ever since you left he'd been having weird hallucinations so we didn't get our hopes up. It's so good to see you!'

_Weird hallucinations huh? _She thought as she wrapped her arms around the slender boy _I guess Chase wasn't the only one who was pretty cut up._

At that moment Luke appeared in the kitchen doorway, his signature goofy grin plastered over his face.

'Mornin' Ange!' He said joyfully _boy had I missed his happy-go-luckyness _'Yo boy, lay off my girl!' He snapped playfully marching towards us and swatting him away like a fly.

'Hi Luke.' Angela said leaning in and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

'Woah woah woah!' Luke said holding up his hands and turning a deep crimson. 'You've got Chase for that.'

Angela could feel her own cheeks beginning to burn as embarrassment surged through her body.

_Cringe…what was that for Angela? Are you purposely trying to make things awkward?_

'Come on I want to show you something!' He continued almost as if he'd completely forgotten what had just happened. That's what she loved most about Luke, his ability to let things go almost as quickly as they happen, not a grudge holder at all.

Angela smiled.

''Kay.' She said timidly. He grabbed her hand and the two simultaneously headed back outside.

They began to walk in the Soufflé Farm direction the smell hitting them before it was even in sight.

'Where are we going?' She asked glancing around at her surroundings looking for something that had changed over the 7 years of her absence…but nothing had, not even a little.

'You'll see.' He simply said walking a little faster.

They wound round the narrow, paved path which led through the flower fields all the way through to Brownie Ranch.

On their way they came across Renee who was coming down the hill from the animal barns carrying a large basket of eggs. When she saw us she stopped hesitating before she spoke staring at Angela, practically rubbing her eyes in disbelief.

'A-Angie?' She said quietly. Angela nodded a smile creeping across her face. 'ANGIE!' Renee squealed dropping her basket and throwing herself at one of her childhood girlfriends. 'Oh I missed you so much!' She said pulling Angela in closer to her. Luke stood awkwardly to the side, nibbling on his lip and tapping his foot wondering how long it would be before he could have his Angela back to himself again.

'Oh I missed you too Ren, how are you?'

Renee took a step back her face beaming. She held up her left hand proudly showing of the glittering diamond ring which sat on her 4th finger accompanied by another small gold band.

Angela's jaw dropped open, her eyes almost filling with tears.

'I…I missed your wedding?' She sniffed grabbing Renee's hand and inspecting the rings carefully.

Renee nodded.

'It was horrible having to stand in that church without you honey, it almost gave me cold feet! Oh that's another thing.' She said moving Angela's hand down to her lower stomach and letting her feel the small bump which had formed.

Angela's eyes widened.

'You're pregnant too? Thank goddess I didn't miss that!' She said 'Oh Renee I'm so happy for you, your life is so perfect!'

Luke cleared his throat catching both the girls' attention.

Angela rolled her eyes.

'I gotta go. I'll see you later 'kay?'

Renee nodded.

'It's great to see you again sweetie.' Renee said picking up her basket and continuing on her way.

Luke took her hand once again and they carried on up the hill towards Alan's Tree.

'So how long ago did Renee and Toby get hitched?' Angela asked.

Luke shut one eye trying hard to remember.

'Hmm 'bout….2 years ago, I think. Calvin and Phoebe are married too and they have a kid called Heath.'

Angela shook her head.

'I've missed so much. Leaving here was a big mistake.'

Luke chuckled.

'And without even saying goodbye.' Luke said squeezing her hand slightly and catching her gaze as they strolled along.

Angela's expression froze.

'Oh Luke I'm sorry!' She said sounding rather frantic. 'I was in such a state, I wasn't speaking to anyone.'

Luke shook his head and smirked.

'Hey…don't worry about it, you know I'm not one to hold a grudge. Yea it was hard to hear that you'd gone but I figured you'd come back one day, and here you are.'

Angela smiled at him remembering why he was her bestest friend ever.

The pair stopped in front of Alan's Tree. Luke let go of Angela's hand and got down on his knees feeling around for something. It took Angela a minute but she quickly figured out what he was doing and grinned.

'Aha!' He said sitting up slightly with one end of a short piece of rope in his grasp. He stood up hauling open a small trap door and letting it fall back on itself. 'Remember this?' He said peering into the hole.

'How could I forget?' Angela said taking Luke's hand and jumping down into the darkness. Luke soon followed taking a lighter out of his back pocket and flicking it open lighting a small candle which sat on a table in the corner of the hideout.

The walls were covered with many photographs roughly pinned on here an there. Angela stared at them intently running her fingers over some.

'So many memories.' She whispered. Luke walked over and stood beside her studying the pictures just like she was doing.

'Hey remember this one?' He said pointing to a picture of both of them sitting in a tree when they were no more than 6 years of age. Angela's hair was down to her shoulders tied into two crooked pigtails and her grin was missing a few teeth. Luke had his arm around her grinning just as much, his two front teeth missing.

Angela giggled.

'Yea, and this one.' She said pointing to a different picture. It was of her, Luke and Chase when they were all 15. Angela was on Luke's shoulders, her fingers sporting the peace sign. Chase was lying on the ground in front of them, his head propped up on his hand.

Luke chuckled.

'So how was dinner last night?' He asked continuing to look at the pictures although not half as in depth as before.

Angela swallowed.

'It was…fine, I guess.'

Luke glanced round at her.

'Just fine? I thought your first date after 7 years with the love of your life would have been…riveting, and you know what I mean by that.' He said a smirk appearing on is face.

Angela wrinkled her nose and smacked Luke on the arm.

'No. It was very…civilised, none of that sort of stuff at all!' She emphasised.

Luke shook his head.

'Typical Chase. Well what the hell did you do then?'

Angela took a deep breath.

'He um…asked me to marry him…again.' She said nervously glancing over at Luke who had frozen, his brow furrowing.

He swallowed hard and caught her stare with his smouldering golden eyes full of disappointment.

After a long pause he forced a smile on his face.

'C-congratulations Mrs Chase. When's the ceremony? That lucky son of a bitch better make me his best man.'

Angela closed her eyes and shook her head.

'I said no Luke.' She said quietly taking a deep breath.

Luke paused again about ready to burst with happiness and relief.

'O-Oh.' He said trying his best to hold back a grin.

Angela nodded and walked over to the other side of the cavern placing her hand over another picture of her and Chase at prom.

Luke came up behind her putting his arm around her shoulder.

'You…really love him, don't you?' Luke said trying to understand what she was feeling inside.

A tear had somehow escaped Angela and rolled down her cheek. She quickly caught it with her finger and wiped it away.

'Hey hey hey, don't cry.' Luke said wrapping his arms around her from behind and pulling her tightly into his chest.

'I don't know what to do Luke.' She sobbed turning around in his arms and resting her head on his chest. 'Maybe I should just marry him, put him out of his misery.'

Luke looked up at the muddy roof of the hideout and bit his lip.

'What makes you happy dudette?' He said swaying back and forth slightly. Angela couldn't help but smile slightly, remembering back to their younger days when Luke permanently called her dudette.

'I kinda want to marry him.' She sniffed. That was not the answer Luke was hoping for at all. The carpenter sighed looking down at her and keeping her close wondering if it was going to be the last time he would ever get to hold her like that.

**And that wraps up chapter 3. That was actually really hard to write because I prefer writing in 1****st**** person. Anyway please review and I'll write more soon. Thanks.**


	4. Upset and Confused

Living in the Past

Chapter 4- Upset and Confused

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated this for so long, I guess I was kind of disheartened at the few reviews it got, but I'm not giving up. I've decided I'm going to finish it and get it out of the way. Okay so here's chapter 4. Please read and review. Thank you.**

A week passed and Angela was well settled in. Her house was finally starting to look lived in again and surprisingly all the town's folk had welcomed her back with open arms.

Of course there was one certain chef that hadn't left her mind the whole week. The chef whose heart she had already crushed twice, the chef who was willing to go out on a limb to marry the girl of his dreams, she just didn't know it.

Angela paced back and forth in the sand twiddling her fingers together anxiously as she waited for him to arrive. She had really thought about what Luke had told her, that she should do whatever makes her happy, some very good advice.

She had told him to meet her at 8.30pm on the beach, and there she was waiting for him. The sky was pitch black and clear, the moon's reflection shimmering out over the still water.

Finally she heard footsteps approaching her from behind.

'Good evening beautiful.' Chase's deep voice whispered. Angela's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she stared up at his flawless appearance.

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak but he silenced her by placing a finger over her lips.

The brunette's brow furrowed as Chase slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out a long silver chain, on the end a familiar pink stone. Angela gasped and Chase dropped his finger.

'Were you purposely trying to get rid of it or did it just happen to fall from your pocket and get scuffed into the dirt of the den's floor?' He said sharply looking her straight in the eyes.

Angela's muscles tensed.

'I-it must have fallen from my pocket! Why the hell would you think that I'd want rid of it?' She fought back reaching out for it but he held it up out of her reach.

Chase shrugged 'I don't know, to try and forget-'

'No Chase, that's not it at all! In fact I put it in my pocket in the first place to help me remember.'

Chase lowered his arm and stared at the beautiful stone, slightly less shiny and covered in soil.

'Help you remember what?' He asked solemnly.

Angela hung her head.

'To help me remember why I loved you so much, to help me remember why I told you to meet me here tonight.'

Chase looked up at her, his expression blank, almost as if he was trying to read her thoughts.

Angela stared back at him, her eyes slightly teary.

'Marry me.' She whispered.

Chase's eye narrowed the corners of his mouth twitching.

'Why?' He asked kneeling down and dipping the necklace into the water causing it to return to its perfect self.

Angela sighed.

'You spend all that time trying to get me to marry you and when I finally accept you question me?' She said running her fingers through her hair holding back her bangs.

Chase chuckled.

'I just don't understand why you've suddenly changed your mind in the space of a week.'

Angela shook her head and dropped her arm to her side.

'I guess I just realised how much of an idiot I was being. Chase I can no longer think of any reasons as to why I wouldn't want to marry you. I love you and believe it or not I do want to spend the rest of my life with you,' As she spoke Chase's face began to light up 'So please, just say yes and stop making me stressed.'

He placed a hand on her cheek and smirked.

'Absolutely.' He whispered leaning in and meshing their lips together.

From across the street the carpenter's apprentice watched. His deep golden eyes smouldered as he studied his childhood crush feasting on his old friend's lips thinking of how it should've been him she was over there loving.

He watched as Chase pulled away walking around behind her and fastening on the necklace which held the stone he and his buddy Owen had come across down the mines. The necklace Luke had had made for Angela, the necklace Chase took from him.

'For my one and only Angela.' Luke whispered as the farm girl threw her arms around the chef's neck. He sighed and sulked off back towards the mine district. He'd missed his chance. 'I'm such an idiot.'

'I love you.' Chase said proudly holding his fiancé against his chest.

'Ditto.' Angela replied closing her eyes and smiling contently.

…

_3 weeks later…_

Angela sat on the edge of her bed, her cell phone pressed to her ear, a worried expression hiding her beauty.

'Hey it's Luke. Sorry I can't talk right now, leave a message.' The answer machine sounded time after time.

Angela sighed.

'Luke pleeeease pick up. I really need to talk to you.' She pleaded before hitting the red button and dropping the phone onto the mattress.

Outside the rain poured, barely taking it's time to fall. Angela skulked over to the window and peeked out through the blinds at the hideous weather. Her throat was dry and her face pasty, she needed to know why her best friend wouldn't talk to her.

Meanwhile, up in the Ganache Mine District, Luke lay face down on his couch.

His father Dale peeped his head around the kitchen door looking over at him hopelessly.

'Hey Luke, please come eat something, it's been days since you've had a proper meal.'

The blue haired boy lay still, ignoring his father as if he wasn't even there. On the coffee table just next to him his cell phone buzzed, a picture of Angela flashing on the screen.

'Argh. Why won't he answer?' Angela yelled throwing her phone into the corner and crossing her arms over her chest.

She stood in silence for a few minutes chewing on her lip in fury as she let all her anger flow from her mind. She then stormed towards the front door grabbing her umbrella on the way out.

Bo walked over to the couch and stared down at his brother like figure.

'Come on buddy.' The fifteen year old said quietly 'There'll be other girls…what about Selena? She's cute!'

Luke propped himself up on his elbows and stared the young boy in the eyes. Bo stared back innocently trying to understand what his friend was feeling.

Luke shook his head slowly his eyes falling to the floor.

'No Bo…there won't be other girls…she's thee girl…the one and only.' He said, his voice quiet and weak.

Bo nodded placing a hand on Luke's shoulder.

'Then, why don't you just tell her how ya feel? I bet she'll understand, I mean it is Angela.'

Luke sighed.

'She's getting married in three days. I think I'm a little too late. Besides…she loves Chase. I don't want her to feel sorry for me, or feel regret on her big day or whatever.'

At that moment there was a loud knock on the door, both boys' attention snapped towards it.

'I'll get it.' Bo called half jogging across the workshop and grabbing the door handle.

Outside stood a rather wet Angela, rain droplets dripping from the edges of her umbrella as well as the tips of her bangs and nose.

Bo's eyes widened in shock, his mouth dropping open a little.

'A-Angela,' Bo said loudly to make sure Luke heard 'What a surprise. Why don't you come in?'

Angela smiled graciously and stepped through the doorway closing her umbrella and propping it up against the wall.

Luke sank back onto the couch and pretended to be invisible like he'd been doing pretty much all day.

'Is Luke here?' Angela asked timidly her hands clasped in front of her.

Bo hesitated not sure if he was supposed to lie and make up an excuse or do what was right and make Luke talk to her.

Angela continued to stare at him trying to get an answer.

Bo sighed. 'He's in the living room.'

Luke cursed under his breath as he heard her light footsteps approaching over the wooden floor.

'Luke?' She said quietly stopping in front of the couch.

Luke opened one eye peeking slightly to his left. He saw a familiar pair of beige boots, one tapping impatiently.

He sat up swinging his legs off the sofa and looking up at her.

'Hey.' He finally said his voice breaking. As his gaze dropped from hers the sparkling diamond on her finger caught his eye causing a lump to rise in his throat.

Angela sat down beside him and placed her ringed hand on top of his.

'What's up?' She asked waiting for a sensible reply.

Luke took a deep breath, his heart racing as her delicate finger massaged his hand.

'N-nothing.' He managed to choke out. Angela looked at him tetchily.

'Oh really, so how come you haven't been answering my calls, or returning my texts, or replying to emails?'

Luke glanced over at her anxiously.

'My phone and computer are broken.' He said confidently, but Angela wasn't buying it. She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to one side.

'Come on Luke. You know you can tell me anything. This isn't like you?'

Bo had made his way into the kitchen closing the door behind him to give them some privacy.

Luke shook his head.

'Please tell me.' Angela said in a cutesy voice battering her eyelashes at him and turning down her bottom lip.

Luke chuckled and exhaled through puffed cheeks.

'Okay,' He said sitting up straight and turning to her. He took her hand in his and looked into her deep amethyst eyes. 'Angela, ever since we were five I've had a massive crush on you…I guess you kinda knew about that,' Angela smiled and nodded waiting for him to continue 'When you and Chase got together, I thought I'd gotten over it, but when you left the feelings I had weren't just the feelings you get when a friend moves away…they were more like the feelings you get when your heart has been ripped apart and stamped on.'

The brunette could feel her heart wrenching as she listened to the carpenter, she felt as though she was about to burst into tears and breakdown in his arms.

Luke carried on confidently. 'For the past seven years I've felt like there was a part of me missing, like the reason I'd always had for getting up in the mornings was gone. Your absence made me realise how much I really do need you in my life somehow, and every time I'd be at Maple Lake, and Colleen and Maya were trying to bribe Chase out of his house, I realised how much you really meant to him as well.'

Luke took a deep breath, planning what he was going to say next. Angela was speechless, she couldn't think of anything she could say to make the situation any easier.

'Your necklace…do you know where Chase got that?'

Angela shook her head.

'I figured it must've been like his mom's or something.' She said taking hold of the stone in her fist.

Luke shook his head.

'Owen and I found it in the mines when I was looking for something to give you for your birthday,' Luke hung his head, his azure bangs flopping over his eyes. 'That necklace was supposed to be my gift for you. I had hidden in the den, but when I went back for it, it was gone.'

Angela's jaw dropped open, her grasp on the necklace loosening.

'L-Luke, I had no idea!' She said a small tear rolling down her cheek. 'I'm so sorry.'

Luke smiled.

'Hey, you didn't know! As far as you were concerned it was just another birthday gift from Chase, right?'

Angela shook her head.

'No Luke, I wore the necklace every day, it was so special to me, but to be honest if I'd known it had come from you it would have been tons more special!'

The two sat in silence gazing into each other's eyes. Angela's heart fluttered, Luke's raced, her stomach twisted, his turned, her eyes leaked, his stayed fixed on hers.

'Don't do it.' He whispered, something he really didn't want to say and never planned to.

Angela placed her hand on his cheek.

'I'm sorry Luke.' She said leaning in until she could feel his hot, uneven breath on her face.

The pain the carpenter was feeling was too difficult to explain. He was upset and confused.

Just as their lips brushed together Angela pulled back.

'I'll…see ya around.' She said standing up and heading to the door without any further goodbyes. She grabbed her umbrella and went out to face the storm.

The door swung closed behind her with a loud thud causing Luke to jump a little.

'I love you.' He said falling back onto the couch and burying his head in a pillow.

**Thanks for reading. This was so hard and sad to write. The next chapter will be the last and then there will probably be an epilogue. Thanks for all you reviewers and silent readers. More to come soon.**


	5. Living in the Past

Living in the Past

Chapter 5- Living in the Past

**Welcome to the last chapter of 'Living in the Past'. Although this story was short it was incredibly fun to write and I hope all you guys have enjoyed it. Yes, there will be an epilogue so I'll finish everything up then. Please please please review, let's finish this thing on a good note. Enjoy.**

Angela stood in front of the long mirror on her wall staring at her veiled face, her hands clutching a small bouquet of white lilies.

Her diamond engagement ring twinkled as a beam of sunlight appeared from behind one of the dark clouds shadowing the island.

So many thoughts rushed through her mind, a mixture of love, hate, regret, excitement, angst…

Meanwhile Chase was making his way towards the church surrounded by the other guys who laughed and joked with him about what his honeymoon may entail.

Behind them Luke walked alone, scuffing his shoes into the dirt path, his hands buried deep in his pockets.

Angela's front door creaked open a little, Anissa peeking her head in.

'Angela honey…it's show time.' Her gentle voice cooed.

The brunette took a deep breath and nodded.

_It's now or never _She thought to herself as she turned towards the door.

High on the hill the church buzzed. All the town's folk in there fanciest attire were beginning to arrive and take their seats.

Hamilton swiftly flicked through his small book, reading hastily over his lines.

Simon sat on the small stool by the organ, cracking his fingers ready to play.

Chase walked over the smooth red velvet of the aisle until he reached the altar, straitening his bow tie and smiling contently to himself.

Outside on Angela's farm, the girls were getting into order. As the maid of honour Anissa went in front. She wore a floor length satin gown in baby blue which sat tight to her body.

Chloe stood behind her as flower girl wearing the same style only a slightly shorter dress. She carried a small white basket of lily petals, her long red hair flowing down to her waist.

Angela was in the middle, her face expressionless, her body quivering. Her dress was simple, a tight corset laced at the back and a puffy skirt with intricate embroidery around the hem.

Behind her stood Kathy and Candace as the bridesmaids wearing a shorter version of Anissa's dress, each of them holding a small corner of Angela's trail.

'Alright girls,' Anissa said excitedly 'Let's get this show on the road.'

In the Maple Lake District, beneath Ben's tree, Luke sat in silence his knees tucked into his chest. His azure bangs hung over his golden hazel eyes, partly hiding the pain which was revealed in them.

He tried to drown out the hearty laughs and soft organ music coming from the church as he buried his face in his knees.

Angela walked in a trance like state, her mind empty. Her heart thudded at a slow pace, not what she expected for her wedding day at all. As the church came in sight, her face drained of colour and her feet were most definitely cold.

As they walked past Maple Lake a certain curled up carpenter caught her eye. Angela froze, her heart starting to beat a little faster. Without any warning Angela wandered out of line and ran over to where her best friend sat in despair.

'Angela!' Anissa yelled stopping in her tracks.

'You go on!' The bride called back 'I'll catch up!'

Anissa rolled her eyes and carried on towards the church.

Angela stared down at Luke who continued to sit still, barely breathing. She fell to her knees beside him.

'Luke?' She said quietly placing a hand on his shoulder. Luke lifted his head staring at her blankly.

Angela threw back her veil and smiled at him.

'How come you're not at the church?' She asked.

Luke took a deep breath, his eyes gazing out over the lake.

'I can't Angela. I can't sit up there and watch you marry him.'

Angela put her hand on his cheek and pulled his face round to look at her.

'Luke…please don't do this to me,' She said tears forming in her eyes. 'Don't make me do this alone'

He pulled her hand off his cheek and held it tightly in his.

'You know how hard it is for me, to see you like this…on your wedding day!' He began. 'You shouldn't be down here with me, you should be up in that church beside the man you love.'

'But Luke I-'

'But, can you do me just one favour?' He said quietly looking down to where her hand sat in his.

Angela nodded.

'Please don't, feel any sympathy towards me. I'll manage alone.'

Angela shut her eyes tightly and shook her head.

'Luke, I d-don't…love him!' She spat out. Luke's eyes widened as he looked up at her once more.

'Ange don't be ridiculous, of course you do!'

'No!' She snapped 'No. It's you Luke…it's always been you.'

'Angela don't do this!' And before he could say another word they were kissing. It was a sweet meaningful kiss, a kiss the two had waited their entire lives for. A few salty tears ran down Angela's softly made up cheeks leaving a trail of black mascara.

'Angela!' Anissa's voice called from the distance. The very late bride broke away quickly wiping the black drips off her cheeks.

'I have to go.' She said, her voice breaking.

Luke frowned.

'What? You're still gonna do this?'

'Angela!' Anissa called again. Angela glanced behind her where she saw her distressed maid of honour standing on the hill, her dress and hair blowing to one side, her hands cupped around her mouth.

Angela gulped and nodded.

'I love you.' She whispered once more planting another sweet kiss on his cheek before hauling herself off the ground and dusting off her dress.

Luke stood up beside her pulling her veil back down over her face. As his hands lingered around the edge of the flimsy white netting he urged to tell her he loved her back, but he couldn't. Instead all he could say was,

'Good luck.' And with that she was gone. Gone to another man, another man that could never love her as much as he could, a man that could never give her what she wanted.

All he could was stand and watch and as much as he didn't want to, he knew that he had to attend the ceremony. What kind of a friend would he be if he wasn't there for her during something he'd almost talked her out of?

'You look stunning.' Angela's father said as he held out his arm towards her. Angela managed a smile linking her arm through his as they positioned themselves by the church door.

'Ready?' Anissa asked.

With a backwards glance to where her true friend mounted the hill, she nodded and the doors opened, the wedding tune blaring out.

As the others travelled up the aisle, Luke slipped into a pew at the back, a soft smile on his lips. When Angela's father placed her hand into Chase's the pain Luke felt was unreal, but there was nothing he could do. He was forced to back down.

'- to have and to hold, forever and forever, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?'

With less hesitation than expected.

'I do.' Angela said proudly, making Luke doubt she meant what she said about not loving Chase.

Hamilton grinned so widely there were dimples in his cheeks.

'I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.' He announced with joy closing his book.

'I love you so much.' Chase whispered as he took the edges of her veil and threw it over her head to reveal Angela's content smile.

And then as if the church had been put on mute, Luke watched as Angela's lips mouthed,

'I love you too.'

As they kissed, Luke stood up and left discretely, pausing by the door as the spectators clapped and cheered looking back at the only woman he knew he could ever love. But she had moved on, and he was living in the past like he always would.

_The End_

**And there we have it. The end of a rather short but sweet story. Please review. There shall be an epilogue shortly. Thanks.**


	6. Epilogue

Living in the Past

Epilogue

**Well here we are at the epilogue. I know this was quite a short story and I'm sorry fellow fangirls about the rather sad ending. It did show Angela to be quite a bitch, but I can't have her as the perfect goody-two-shoes in all my stories. Hm…a sequel you say?...well personally I don't really have any ideas for a sequel, but if any of you do I'd love to hear your thoughts and maybe…just maybe after I finish up a few other stories I may consider writing a sequel.**

**Well I guess it's time for the thank yous, so here we go. First and foremost I would like to thank all you reviewers: **_**Sir Cheesy Fries, tiffany59, Lilian101, blue-eyed-cow, Jimy and steph the book lovers, Hanaakarii, Music and things, ScarletDreamsForever, Meg, 111 and then some other blank reviewer ^^**_

**All your reviews are so special to me and gave me the motivation to finish it. I would also just like to say and extra special thank you **_**Music and things, **_**my newest reviewer and thank you so much for adding me to your favourite authors, that means so much.**

**I shall quickly thank Natsume for creating such wonderful characters for us to write about, and my pc and laptop for putting up with me whilst I continually kicked them when they froze or shutdown unexpectedly whilst I was working.**

**Well that's about everything, now's about the time when I tell you all to check my blog ****(find link on my profile) for any future updates on my stories and please feel free to pm me with any of your ideas or if you want me to read your story or whatever. Thanks again.**

_8 months later…_

They were back in the church, a heavily pregnant Angela and her husband in the front row, hand in hand, watching as Chase's friend and Angela's betrayed lover, married Angela's cousin Molly from the next town over.

As the carpenter's fiancé waited with anticipation for him to say those all important words, he glanced to the front pew where his friend, his crush, his one and only, gave him a reassuring smile and a wink.

Of course Luke's dream had always been to be standing across from Angela at that point, with no hesitation whatsoever, but one glance at Angela's protruding stomach and her hand held securely in Chase's, he realised that it was his turn to move on.

'I do.' He finally said with confidence, Molly's face glowing as she chucked her bouquet over her shoulder and threw her arms around her husbands neck.

With teary eyes Angela was forced to look away. She rested her head on Chase's shoulder and massaged her stomach gently, the whole time thinking of how wrong the whole situation was, and if she was clever it would've been her up there.

It was over now. The pain of seeing her best friend alone, the burning desire to kiss him every time they passed on the street, the need to visit him every single day, the need to make up excuses for why she was with Chase all the time and why she got pregnant.

They would live their separate lives and although preconceived to be full of regret, they would make their marriages as happy as possible.


End file.
